


Go Fish

by walkthedinosaur



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthedinosaur/pseuds/walkthedinosaur
Summary: It's prom night and Max suggests that him and Sam go under the bleachers to play a game of cards. Sam see's this as the perfect opportunity to tell Max what's up





	Go Fish

Prom night, the one night where lonely people baffle in their puddle of solitude, or is it a night to have fun?

Sam and Max, the soon to be freelance police, didn't usually go to prom but if they had nothing better to do they attended. 

Our story starts off with Sam, who got up not to long ago to get a drink from the punch bowl. 

 

"SAM!" Max shouted from the other side of the court, Sam's ears shot up as he looked over to Max, who was gesturing with his hands to come over to him. Sam walked to Max, 

"What's shakin?" Sam looked down at Max, he had his trademark menacing grin on his face, as usual.

"Oh ya know, pretty groovy!" Max took a hold of Sam's hand, and squeezed it rather tightly, 

"Say, I was wondering, would you like to head under the bleachers with me?"

Sam snickered, "Why?" 

"Well, if you haven't noticed, this dance floor has become a victim of sappy floored love songs, and its killing those with love sickness." Max said seriously and nauseously, as if he was about to vomit, which wouldn't be the first time. 

"I think it's a pleasant sight, what's in it for me?" Sam raised his eyebrow at Max.

"I brought cards big boy!" He tugged at Sam's sleeve, "Please?" Sam couldn't help but give into Max's little scheme, he followed him under the bleachers. 

They both sat down on the dust contaminated floor, Max sat the deck of cards between them. 

"So what's it gonna be, Go Fish? Crazy 8? BlackJack?" Max picked up the cards and tried to shuffle them in a pity display. 

Sam rolled his eyes, 

"Please Sam- I mean, Max, I'm positive you have no clue what those games are, let alone know how to play them." 

Max frowned, "Well, why don't you teach me? I wan't to play Go Fish!" 

Sam smiled, "It's easy Max, we each get four cards, and you ask me if I have a type of rank, but you must have that rank, if I have that card, I give it to you, if I don't, I'll tell you to go fish, think you can remember that?" 

Max guffawed, "Sure, Sam." Max took a hold of the cards, giving four cards to Sam, and himself, "You first?" Sam nodded his head and took a look at his cards.

"Hm," He thought hard, which was dense in this situation, since it was over a card game for little kids, but don't question him, he always over-looks things. "Got any...2's?" 

"Go," Max started, "Oh wait, yeah." He passed his 2 over to Sam. Max took a look at his cards, he was confused no less, he scratched his head, squinting at the cards, Sam chuckled lightly, Max looked so cute when he was muddled. 

"You need help?" Sam offered, but Max just waved his hand down at him. 

"Do you have any Jokers? Is that what their called?" Max looked at Sam with a serious mug.

"Pft, no Max, they are called Jacks, you took Jokers out of the deck," Sam sighed, "But no, I don't have any Jacks, go fish."

Max grumbled and drew a card from the deck, he looked at Sam, "Go." 

Sam blinked, he didn't know what was up with him, but he couldn't stop looking at Max. He cleared his throat, "Oh, right," He peeked at the cards, "Uh, got any 5's?" 

Max sighed loudly and obnoxiously, "Dang Sam, you're going to have all my cards by the end of the night!" He gave Sam his card. 

"What can I say? I'm a natural." Sam said jokingly. 

"Yeah yeah." Max didn't pay attention to what Sam had to say.

If you weren't aware, Sam kinda grew an interest to Max, friendly and,

romantically. Damn that was cheesy.

He's always been clingy but has always kept his cool around Max, even if something did happen Max would probably forget it in like, 5 minutes. You know them cliches when someone wants to tell someone they like them, but don't want anything to come between them? Yep, this is exactly what this is. 

"Q's?" Max said. Sam didn't mean to laugh, but he couldn't help it either.

"Queens, Max." He gave his card to Max, he shot up and laughed. 

"I'm on ya now big guy! The tables have turned! The luck has been bestowed upon me!" 

Sam looked at Max's exhibit of excitement and gratitude, "It sure has pal." 

They continued to play, while doing so Sam got caught up in his thoughts again, 

'Sam, you're a chump, you have to cough up something to tell him how you feel. But how? This is like, off limit stuff, would Max, No, no! He'd never understand! What am I saying? I can't talk about Max like that! If we end up married with a really smart daughter that can smuggle us funky gadgets and stuff, what kind of father and loving husband would I be?! Shut up Sam! Just say something!' 

"Groovy game so far." Sam said, as it was the only thing he could blabber out.

'Haha great Sam, what was that?' 

Max replied, "Yeah?" 

Sam sat his cards down, "Yeah, this is getting boring for me." 

"Word up," Max chided, "At least it was something to do to get away from those googly-eyed freak shows." 

Sam giggled, "That's for sure," he paused, "Say, Max, can we talk about something?"

Max looked over to him, "Yeah, got nothing better to do." 

'I want to say it, I will feel ok, and it will feel right when I let it out, but it I don't think it will sound right to him.' Sam kept pondering, 'Oh stop with the pity party, try not to sound too obvious knucklehead! Just play it cool.' 

Sam exhaled, "I know you don't like talking about this, but I think I like someone." 

Max rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, we know. You already told me this! You're still after that Melanie Prendergast girl, you've been after her since 8th grade." Sam protested,

"I'm sure i'd remember talking to you about it, and I do! I wouldn't bring it up again if that were the case, but this time it's different." 

Max looked over to Sam and lifted an eyebrow, "Elaborate." 

"Well," Sam paused, trying to think of the right words to say, "I, uh," 

Sam kept stuttering, repeating I and uh respectively. 

"Oh come on Sam! Spit it out already!" Max yelled, he was getting frustrated. 

Sam took a deep breath, "I think I might like, a boy?" He was getting choked up, it was nice to get that off his chest but he wouldn't dare want to see how Max thought about it. Max's eyes widened, trying to hold in the sudden laughter that was about to blast out of his mouth.

He snorted, "W-What?" Max tried to keep a straight face. 

"Max," Sam beamed down at him, he was hurt that his best friend would laugh at him about this, "This is serious." 

"Oh I know," Max replied, "It's just that," he paused to let a slight chuckle out, "You like a boy!" 

"I thought you'd be more mature about this Max." Sam scowled, embarrassed, he regretted telling Max. 

"C'mon Sam, don't get your panties in a bunch, i'm fooling with ya!" Max nudged Sam's shoulder, "Who's the lucky guy?" 

That was the last thing that he really wanted to say to Max, he was bright red, he cut around the edges, and tried to avoid telling him. 

"No I'd rather not say, you'll freak out." Sam looked to opposite direction of Max, trying his best to avoid eye contact. 

"For real? You're gonna cut me off like that? Since when did I ever leak your secret to the public." Max acted like a saint, but he saw the irate look on Sam's face, "Okay okay, maybe once or twice, or more than that, but if its taking you this long to spill the beans to me than it must be serious, so for your sake," he sighed, "i'll restrain myself from telling." 

Sam shook his head, "I desperately want to tell you, but something inside of me isn't allowing the words to come out."

"Well can you at least try? This is getting tedious and i'm itching to get in bed and sleep till noon." Max yawned, trying to make Sam cough it up. 

"Well Max I," Sam stopped, this again? Yeah Sam is a pussy I don't know why. I regret typing that. He took a deep breath, he went back to that stuttering mess, but he kept pointing his finger at Max, and he ended but connecting the dots, slamming his hand on his forehead. 

He took a hold of Sam's hands, "Me? You like me?" Sam frowned and shook his head yes. Max rose his eyebrows, he was shocked. "Well, I guess I don't need to give you this stupid note after all, but hell, i'll give it to you anyway." He handed Sam a note, one of those notes that smell really good and has your name written on it, like with really good handwriting. "Don't look at it till you get home, it's really embarrassing, my sister helped me write it, she's a romance connoisseur, whatever that is." 

"I'm trying not to assume what you're trying to tell me, but I think I get the idea, right?" Sam smiled, Max clasped his hands together, "Yes!" 

There was an awkward moment of silence until Max broke it, "So, are we going to kiss or what?"

"Seriously?" Sam was flushed, "I don't recall ever kissing anyone before." 

"Thank god! My first kissing experience was grody, you probably kiss better than your cousin though." Max looked to Sam and smiled weakly, "You down?" 

"You bet." Sam replied, leaning in towards Max, palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. Sorry. 

Max grabbed the sides of Sam's face, pulling him into an agreeable kiss. They both wanted this so bad, and they finally had it, wrapped in each others arms, under the bleachers, no parents, nobody to bother them, alone, what more could they want, and how suitable was the location. It never got boring. 

Max pulled away from the bond, still not willing to unwrap his arms around Sam. "This is great Sam, finally coming out like this is feels like, exposing the insides of an animal when getting ran over, or, or opening very loose packaging of deli meats, which sounds oddly romantic. Bleh what am I saying?" Sam hugged Max tighter, "You're answer is just as good as mine."


End file.
